<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The International BAE Squad by Quagswagging</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040774">The International BAE Squad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging'>Quagswagging</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Teachers, Ballet, Chatting &amp; Messaging, First Meetings, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Modeling, Multi, Online Dating, Online Relationship, intertwined storylines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"long-distance relationship" (noun)</p><p>  <i>a romantic relationship between two people who live far apart and so are unable to meet on a frequent basis.</i></p><p>(Or: 5 members of the "International BAE Squad" group chat meet their long-distance boyfriends for the very first time)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Albon/Charles Leclerc, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Marcus Ericsson/Antonio Giovinazzi, Nicholas Latifi/George Russell, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Max and Daniel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so:</p><p>This fic will centre around 5 different pairings and how they deal with long-distance relationships and visiting their partner for the first time. The chapters will switch between the different pairings. eg. Chapter 1 will be Max/Dan, while Chapter 2 will be from a different pairing's perspective. Don't worry: each pairing will get multiple chapter, so be patient and your favs will be back soon ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Max's heart was in his throat as he walked through the arrivals hall, dragging all his luggage after him. He scanned the crowd for unruly curls and a bright smile, but Daniel was nowhere to be seen. Max felt panic clutch at his chest. Was Dan not showing up? Was he going to end up on a whole other continent without anyone he knew?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Max checked his phone with trembling fingers, but Dan had left him no messages. He felt tears fill his eyes. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>His father had been right about this all. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Dan didn't care.</i>
</p>
<p>~~~~~<br/>
(6 months earlier)</p>
<p>Max sighed as he impatiently waited for Daniel to answer his skype call. He felt tired, as it was already past midnight, but he knew Daniel would feel even worse. With their time difference, it was only 8 in the morning for the Aussie, and Max knew fully well how grumpy Dan could be in the mornings. Not that he had ever woken up next to his boyfriend of two years. They sadly had not had the opportunity so far. Although Max was about to change that.</p>
<p>Max had met Daniel online. He had been planning a holiday to Australia when he happened to come across Daniel on a forum. And even though the holiday never quite happened that year, the contact with Daniel stayed, and Max knew he was falling in love. </p>
<p>After their first video call, Max was ready to just pack up his bags and to go to Australia right away. Daniel was sweet and kind, and seeing him smile on screen made Max's heart flutter. Daniel seemed to like him too, but Max wanted to take things slow. </p>
<p>After all, flying around the world to meet someone you only talked to online was a big step.</p>
<p> And Max hadn't been ready for that yet. </p>
<p>Daniel had wanted to come to the Netherlands, but the small farm he lived on had kept him from being able to leave. Sheep could apparently not be alone for three weeks (Max was really very jealous of all the time the wooly animals could spend with his Daniel) and even though Daniel had tried to find a way to arrange the trip, he had never quite gotten around to it.</p>
<p>And so Max had mustered up all his courage, discussing everything with his online friends before deciding that Daniel was worth flying halfway across the world. It was scary to take such a big step though, and Daniel not answering his Skype calls made him nervous. Max sighed and skipped to his most used group chat, called 'International BAE Squad', a group which consisted solely of other men who were also in a long-distance relationship and shared his love for video games. </p>
<p>
  <i>LionBoy33: I’m nervous and he isn’t answering.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>TOGI_rapunzel: he is just waking up, I’m sure he’ll answer soon. He always does no?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>RussDude: You’ll be fine!! Dan will be as thrilled as you are.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>LionBoy33: I hope so, I’ll be gutted if he doesn’t want me in AUS</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hobbit69: I’m sure he’ll want you down under…. if you know what I mean hehe</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>A2A3: that was barely even funny</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>LionBoy33: yeah nice try, but worst joke I ever heard</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hobbit69: you hurt me :( </i>
</p>
<p>Max jerked up from looking on his phone when his laptop alerted him of an incoming video call. Max grinned and slammed the accept button instantly. </p>
<p>“Morning Dan.” he greeted the grainy image of his boyfriend.</p>
<p>"Hey beautiful." The Aussie said with a beaming grin. Max sighed, smiling tenderly at the sight of the Aussie all cuddled up in bed. </p>
<p>"Did I wake you?" He asked. Daniel shrugged.</p>
<p>"It's 8am, it's fine." He chuckled. “This is late compared to other calls we had.”  he added cheekily. Max rolled his eyes before turning more serious. He knew he had to ask Daniel the big question before he chickened out. </p>
<p>"Dan I eh…" Max stuttered. "I was wondering…” he trailed off, blushing and averting his eyes. "Did you get the video I sent you?" He sighed, quickly switching subject. Daniel raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Maxy, I've known you for 2 years. I know when you're hiding something." Daniel said softly. He stretched out a little and Max smiled slightly when he saw the tattoos on Daniel's arm. They were so different from each other, and Max could still hardly believe Dan liked him enough to get up so early for him.</p>
<p>"I want to see you. In real life I mean." Max blurted out. Daniel's eyes softened.</p>
<p>"I want nothing more than that, you know that darling." He sighed. "And I am trying to see if I can get someone to watch the farm for me but-" he continued.</p>
<p>"I want to come visit you. In Australia." Max interrupted, his voice nothing more than a whisper. Daniel sighed shakily, his eyes wide, and for a moment he didn’t move at all.</p>
<p>"Oh Maxy, I…" he started, sitting up as he suddenly seemed fully awake. Max backtracked immediately.</p>
<p>"It's okay if you don't want to." He said, blushing a deep red. Daniel held the phone a bit closer to his face.</p>
<p>"I love you Max." He said earnestly. "I want nothing more than to have you here with me." Max teared up from hearing the words. </p>
<p>Dan loved him - Dan <i>wanted</i> him.</p>
<p>He booked his plane tickets that very day.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>He didn't have much time off from university to go to Australia, and the ticket would had costed him most of his savings if Daniel hadn’t been convinced him to let him pay half (Daniel had really wanted to pay for the full ticket, but Max had refused). But everything was worth it the moment he could hold Daniel close. Max was certain that if there connection was even half as good in real life as it was over the phone, that he'd be happier than most couples he knew. </p>
<p>They were special, he recognized that, and that's why he tortured himself with 20 hours of flights to meet the man of his dreams.</p>
<p>However, said man of his dreams was still nowhere to be found in the arrival hall, not even an hour after Max had landed. Max had sat down on one of the uncomfortable iron benches, keeping an eye on his phone as he just tried not to cry. He had given Daniel his heart, and he just hoped with everything he had that this wasn't the moment where Daniel would crush it until there was nothing left but pain.</p>
<p>
  <i>LionBoy33: he still isn’t here yet….</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>A2A3: Have faith! Maybe it’s just traffic</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>RussDude: yeah maybe a kangaroo hijacked his car</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hobbit69: or a polar bear</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>TOGI_rapunzel: polar bears don’t live in Australia</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hobbit69: I’m sure they do. It’s called a ZOO!</i>
</p>
<p>Max felt slightly better, reading the banter between his friends, but still felt a tear roll down his cheek. He hastily brushed it away, not wanting any stranger seeing him cry. He felt nauseous from the tension and fear and quickly got up, gathering his belongings to head to the toilets <i>’and then to the desk to buy a ticket back home’</i> his mind helpfully added to increase his anxiety.</p>
<p>Max sniffled, pushing his heavy backpack onto his shoulders. He was just pulling his suitcase towards him, when he heard a breathless call.</p>
<p>He turned and found himself face to face with Daniel - sweet, kind, perfect Daniel - who seemed as overwhelmed as he felt.</p>
<p>Before Max could react, he was in Daniel's arms, the Aussie crushing him to his chest as he muttered almost incoherently against the top of Max's head.</p>
<p>"You're here, you're really here." Daniel sighed shakily, pulling back to clutch Max's face between his hands. Max was still frozen, unable to speak or move as he stared into those deep brown eyes.</p>
<p>"I thought you wouldn't show up." He managed to choke out, his voice nothing than a pained whisper. Daniel's brows furrowed as his thumbs brushed away the tears falling down Max's cheeks.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, there was a lot of traffic and my phone didn't have any signal…" he explained sheepishly. "I would never stand you up Max." He added more softly. Max's limbs unfroze now, and the Dutchman tentatively brought his hand up to touch Daniel's cheekbone.</p>
<p>"You're really here." Max sighed, Daniel nodding against his palm. The Dutchman smiled hesitantly, before wrapping his arms around Dan in another tight hug. Daniel's arms were around his waist and Max squeaked as the Aussie swept him off his feet, twirling around as Daniel's laughter filled his ears.</p>
<p>Max wanted to kiss Daniel, he really did, but the crowd walking about around him stopped him, making him self conscious. Instead he pressed a gentle kiss to Dan's cheek, watching the grin on Dan's lips widen even more, and let Daniel pull him towards the truck.</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>It took them over 2 hours to get to the farm. Max had slept most of the trip, the 20 sleepless hours in the plane making his head fussy from exhaustion. He had only woken up when Daniel had attempted to lift him out of the car, startling him.</p>
<p>"Easy tiger." Daniel winked, letting go of Max's legs but keeping an arm around Max's shoulders as Max got out of the car. When Max looked at his surroundings, his heart almost skipped a beat. The barren ground, the low trees, the sheep trotting around the small pasture and the house itself - it was all perfect.</p>
<p>Max felt home. </p>
<p>Daniel showed him around the farm after he had put Max’s suitcase in the small kitchen.The farm was larger and more modern than it looked from the outside, and it even had a pool hidden behind it. The interior of the farm was mostly wood and cozy colors and Max could not wipe the smile off his face.</p>
<p>“And this is my bedroom.” Daniel said awkwardly, pointing into the spacious room. “But I’m totally okay with it if you’d prefer to sleep in another room. I’ve prepared the guest room for you if that makes you more comfortable.” he added. Max chuckled.</p>
<p>“I didn’t spend 20 hours in a plane to sleep alone.” he said softly. Daniel’s smile widened, holding out his arms.</p>
<p>“Come here.” he said, face soft and tender. He pulled Max further into the bedroom, the two of them gasping as they flopped onto the mattress. Max sighed and curled on his side, laying opposite his Aussie. He smiled tenderly, reaching out to touch Daniel’s cheek.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe we finally met.” he whispered. Daniel grinned.</p>
<p>“Me neither.” he answered gently, leaning in closer. Max let out a shaky breath.</p>
<p>“Can I kiss you?” he asked shyly. Daniel’s smile almost split his face in half. </p>
<p>“I thought you’d never ask.” he sighed, leaning in and placing his lips over Max’s. </p>
<p>Kissing Daniel was everything Max had hoped for. Daniel’s lips were soft and the Aussie was so careful with him, one hand cradling Max’s cheek as their lips slowly moved together.</p>
<p>It was perfection.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alex and Charles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back with the second chapter, and with the second pairing!</p><p>Hope you enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex sighed happily as he looked at the picture Charles had sent him. The Monégasque had sent him a picture of himself blowing a kiss into the camera, with the description 'can't wait to kiss you in real life'. Alex still did not know how someone as hot as Charles had fallen for him, but he had, and Alex couldn't be luckier. </p><p>Alex was still smiling as he hit the video call button. Charles picked up quickly, grinning into the camera.</p><p>"Bonjour." He purred happily. Alex smiled back.</p><p>"Hi." He greeted softly. "Is this convenient?" He asked. Charles nodded.</p><p>"I just came back from a shoot, I was about to eat and watch a movie. But you're much better than a movie." He said with a smile. </p><p>"How did the shoot go?" Alex asked, rolling onto his stomach on the bed. Charles meanwhile sat down at the small dining table in his apartment, poking at his pasta. </p><p>"It was pretty good. It was for Valentine so always an honour." He said with a grin. Alex whistled, impressed. Whenever he told someone he was dating a reasonably famous Monégasque model, not a single soul believed him. After all, he was nothing more than a biology student, who rather spend his time wandering around mud and bushes than in shops surrounded by fashion and luxury.</p><p>He still sometimes felt as if it was a dream. He had found Charles's instagram profile by accident, and had started following it because well… Charles was absolutely beautiful. He had almost died when after he had made a very bad pun in the comment section of one of Charles's posts, Charles had reached out to him. </p><p>That had been over a year ago, and since 6 months, Alex could call Charles his boyfriend.</p><p>"Mon coeur, you are daydreaming again." Charles chuckled. Alex blinked and smiled sheepishly.</p><p>"Sorry." He glanced over to his desk, to where he had left his textbook and notes an hour ago. "I've been studying all day, I'm tired." He added with a sigh. Charles hummed in sympathy.</p><p>"Am sorry to hear that. But you have a field trip soon no? That is fun." He soothed. Alex hummed.</p><p>"True, and two weeks of holiday after that." He said with a small smile. Charles blinked.</p><p>"Me too!" He said. "We can video call more often then." He said happily. Alex hesitated.</p><p>"Well actually…" he started, before falling quiet as his usual cycle of overthinking and then overthinking some more started. Charles blinked.</p><p>"Actually what?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. Alex sighed.</p><p>"Iwaswonderingificouldvisityouinmonaco" he rambled. Charles stared at him.</p><p>"I'm sorry I don't understand you when you speak so fast." Charles said, seeming embarrassed. He clearly blamed English being his second language for not understanding Alex, while really Alex had barely understood himself.</p><p>"I want to see you, visit you I mean." Alex said softly. Charles's eyes went comically wide. </p><p>"You want to come over here? To Monaco?" He whispered. Alex smiled.</p><p>"Only if you want me to." He said, cheeks flushing a deep red. Charles's bottom lip suddenly trembled, and Alex clutched his phone closer as Charles started to cry.</p><p>"Charles? I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." Alex backtracked. Charles sniffled and then smiled.</p><p>"No it's just… I <i>really</i> want you here with me." He whispered. "I really want to be able to hold you." He added. Alex gave him a skeptical look.</p><p>"Are you sure?" He asked. Charles nodded frantically.</p><p>"I love you, Alex. I want to meet you." He said softly. Alex grinned at him now, touching the screen with his fingertips. </p><p>"I'll see you soon."</p><p>~~~~~~ </p><p>
  <i>A2A3: remind me to never ever take a 6AM flight again</i>
</p><p>
  <i>LionBoy33: aww is the poor baby tired :(</i>
</p><p>
  <i>TOGI_rapunzel: did you arrive yet?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A2A3: no the plane didn't even leave yet. Delays due to a storm :/</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hobbit69: my plane is delayed too, although I'm glad cos it means more time with EL BAE &lt;3</i>
</p><p>
  <i>RussDude: I don't think he likes it when you call him that</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hobbit69: oh he HATES it lol</i>
</p><p>Alex pocketed his phone as it was finally announced they would start boarding, but not before texting Charles.</p><p><i>'On my way to see you, can't wait xx'</i> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~<br/>
Alex felt his heart almost bursting out off his chest as he stepped out of the sliding doors and into the arrival hall. He looked around the many people waiting at Nice airport, trying to find the familiar mop of unruly brown hair.</p><p>"Alexander!" A voice squealed out, Alex almost losing his balance when someone jumped into his arms. A soft flowery perfume filled his senses and he knew without even opening his eyes that it was Charles. </p><p>"You're here." He whispered, while Charles whispered "you came" at the same time. Alex felt himself tear up as he nuzzled his face into Charles's hair, his hands on Charles's thighs to keep him up as the Monégasque's legs were wrapped around his waist. </p><p>Charles pulled back a little, his hands coming to rest on Alex's cheeks.</p><p>"Hi." He whispered, and Alex realised there were tears rolling down Charles's cheeks.</p><p>"Don't cry darling." Alex said softly. "Am I that hideous in real life?" He added teasingly. Charles smiled now.</p><p>"You are gorgeous. And I'm so happy you're here." He whispered, tracing his fingers over Alex's features. Alex closed his eyes, revelling in the gentle touch. He gasped when a pair of soft lips pressed over his, but didn't hesitate to kiss back. </p><p>"I love you." He whispered against Charles's lips, and it felt so good being able to say that when he was actually holding him in his arms. </p><p>"I love you too." Charles answered as Alex slowly lowered him onto the floor. The two men giddily smiled at each other for a moment, nuzzling close, before reluctantly parting.</p><p>"I borrowed my brother's car." Charles said, taking Alex's suitcase and lugging it after him. "So we don't have to take the train." He added with a warm smile, tangling his free hand with Alex's. Alex grinned back at him, his emotions still all over the place, and dutifully followed the man to the car.</p><p>They were both quiet during the drive, soft French music playing in the background. Charles glanced over to Alex from behind large sunglasses, giving him a soft smile and placing his hand on Alex's knee.</p><p>"You've got no idea how happy you made me by coming here." He said softly. Alex placed his hand over Charles's.</p><p>"I'm glad you wanted me here." He said, lifting the Monégasque's palm up to his face to press a kiss to it. Charles sighed happily and pressed his foot more firmly down on the throttle while he smiled softly.</p><p>"I want to be home soon so I can snuggle with you."</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>"And this is where I live." Charles said softly, leading Alex into a spacious apartment. It was a bit cluttered, but had a homely feel, pictures of Charles and his family, as well as some photo shoot results. </p><p>"These are your brothers right?" Alex asked, pointing at one of the pictures. Charles nodded, coming to stand next to Alex and wrapping an arm around his waist.</p><p>"I'd love to introduce you to them." He said softly, looking up at the Thai. Alex grinned and tugged the Monégasque towards him, drawing him into a gentle kiss. </p><p>"I'd like to meet them." He said with a nod. "But right now I first really want to take a shower." He added, chuckling. Charles rolled his eyes and pulled him and the big suitcase into the bedroom </p><p>"The bathroom is an en-suite." He explained, pointing to the right door. Alex hummed, quickly gathering a change of clothes while Charles handed him some soft towels. </p><p>"I'll be back in 10." Alex chuckled when he saw Charles staring at him. When the Thai passed him, he quickly pressed a kiss to Charles's forehead, before closing the bathroom door behind him.</p><p>When he stepped out of the bathroom again, clean and dressed in sweatpants and a black top, he found Charles laying curled on his side on the bed, fast asleep. Alex watched for a moment, but when Charles didn't wake up, he carefully crawled onto the bed too to lay opposite him. Charles stirred now, eyes fluttering open. </p><p>"Ssh, it's okay." Alex soothed, drawing Charles close as the man seemed to try and force himself to wake up quickly. Charles sighed and contentedly tucked his head below Alex's chin.</p><p>"Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep." He mumbled. Alex hummed and ran his hands over Charles's back, wanting to map out what he had never been able to touch before.</p><p>"And here I thought I would be the one to fall asleep midday because of the early flight." He teased. "Did you not sleep well?" He asked, worry lacing his voice now. Charles sighed.</p><p>"I barely slept the last few days." He admitted softly. Alex frowned, pulling away a little to look him in the eye.</p><p>"Why not?" He asked, gently bumping their noses together. Charles's cheeks turned pink.</p><p>"Because I was afraid you wouldn't show up." He whispered. Alex sighed.</p><p>"I'd never do that to you." He said, fingers brushing over Charles's cheek. Charles nudged their noses together.</p><p>"I know that now." He answered gently, before pulling him into a lazy kiss.</p><p>Later, when Charles had fallen asleep again, this time laying on Alex's chest, Alex carefully got his phone out of his pocket, smiling when he saw all the messages from his friends, asking if he was okay. </p><p>
  <i>A2A3: god I might love this man a little too much</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Lionboy33: awww the Monégasque dude modelled his way into your heart!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hobbit69: I'm jealous :( Just arrived back home</i>
</p><p>
  <i>TOGI_rapunzel: I'm sure you'll see EL BAE soon enough!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A2A3: agreed! Now I gotta go, I have a boyfriend to snuggle &lt;3 </i>
</p><p>"I love you." Alex whispered against Charles's forehead, before snuggling down for a well deserved nap.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What other pairings do you expect to see? Which of the two is your favourite for now?👀</p><p>Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Marcus and Antonio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, TOGI_rapunzel was Antonio's screenname hehe! It is made up like this: TOnio GIo, and Rapunzel cos his hair is FABULOUS</p>
<p>I saw a chance for more Banana Split and I TOOK IT</p>
<p>I can totally imagine Antonio as a dancer and I thought this slightly different storyline would fit them well :3<br/>Enjoy the read!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Antonio sighed as he stared at himself in the mirror in his dressing room. His hair hung loosely around his face, his dark eyes lined with kohl and some powder over his features so they wouldn't get too shiny with sweat. He always felt like a different person, wearing a mask of makeup that transformed him from a shy guy to a world-renowned ballet dancer. Antonio tapped at his phone, selecting the groupchat he had on speed dial by now, smiling when he saw he had already gotten messages again.</p>
<p>
  <i>A2A3: pirouette your heart out tonight!!!<br/>
LionBoy33: I forgot about the show!! Good luck! Also for tomorrow, when you’ll finally meet him!<br/>
Hobbit69: I challenge you to twerk when you see him at the airport<br/>
TOGI_rapunzel: For the last time, I do not know how to twerk. I only know ballet!<br/>
RussDude: don’t mind him, Antonio, he has last his brain completely now that he finally kissed EL BAE ;) </i>
</p>
<p>Antonio's phone buzzed again the moment he went to put it down, and when he saw who had messaged him this time, he felt his cheeks heat up on reflex.</p>
<p><i>I'm so proud of you, you'll be amazing tonight ❤</i> the text read. Antonio sighed contentedly, hitting the call button. </p>
<p>"Hey babe." A soft voice filled Antonio's ear. Tonio smiled.</p>
<p>"Hey Marcus." He answered softly. He heard the Swede shuffle around a bit, as well as some voices in the background.</p>
<p>"Sorry, is this inconvenient?" Tonio immediately backtracked. Marcus chuckled. </p>
<p>"It's fine darling, I know you need this." He said gently. Tonio smiled to himself. He always got nervous before his performances, but talking to Marcus never failed to calm him down.</p>
<p>"Bring your ballet outfits tomorrow." Marcus teased. "I'm sure you even look even hotter in them in real life." He seemed amused, and Antonio rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"I'll bring some of it. I need to train when we are in Italy anyways." He answered. Marcus sighed.</p>
<p>"I can't wait to see you tomorrow." He whispered. Antonio closed his eyes contentedly. Tomorrow, he would leave London (where he was currently getting ready for a show) and fly back to Italy, where he would meet Marcus at the airport for the first time. He still couldn’t believe the Swede was finally flying in to see him, and was sure the three weeks they would get to spend together would be the best three weeks ever.</p>
<p>"I can't believe I get to hold you tomorrow.” Antonio murmured in answer. Marcus sighed deeply.</p>
<p>“Me neither. Now, I better stop distracting you. You have a show to nail after all.” he said. There was a hint of something strange in Marcus’s voice that made Antonio frown slightly.</p>
<p>“True.” he answered. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” he said reluctantly, wanting to talk to his Swede longer than these brief moments.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Tomorrow.” Marcus confirmed, hanging up before Antonio could say ‘I love you’. Antonio frowned at his phone, feeling hurt by the way Marcus had distanced himself.</p>
<p>“Antonio, are you ready?” Kimi, Antonio’s coach and director of their dance company, called, the older man walking into the small dressing room. </p>
<p>“Yes.” Antonio said, giving Kimi a nervous smile as he got up. Kimi gave him a curious look, before fussing over Antonio’s outfit for a moment. Antonio let himself relax under the familiarity of it all, their pre-show rituals always got rid of the worst of his nerves. Kimi smiled and pulled Antonio into a hug.</p>
<p>“I’m proud of you, kid.” he said gently. Antonio smiled and returned the hug. Kimi had been his coach for years now, the Finn having been a promising dancer himself before a back injury ruined his dreams. It was old pain Kimi still carried around with him, but Antonio felt blessed to have a coach like him. </p>
<p>Kimi walked to the backstage area with him, where the other dancers were waiting as well. Antonio frowned when he saw a flash of white-blonde hair and a soft, crooked smile in the group of family and friends waiting a bit further away, but Kimi distracted him from it.</p>
<p>“Break a leg, kid.” his coach said, before urging Antonio onto the stage.</p>
<p>Antonio loved to dance. He had started with ballet when he was 7, and had never stopped. He loved the thrill of it all, having complete control over his body as he glided gracefully across the stage. He had never loved anything like he had loved dancing.</p>
<p>Until he had met Marcus online.</p>
<p>They had met playing a racing game Antonio secretly enjoyed. The first time he had heard the Swede’s soft accent over his headset, and the witty but never hurtful jokes he made, Antonio knew this was someone he could fall in love with. Still, he didn’t even know Marcus looked like at that point, and only found out 3 months after that, when Marcus had asked him to video chat. </p>
<p>Antonio had been awkward at first, blushing a deep red when he saw Marcus smile at him. Marcus’s face was as gentle and beautiful as his personality. He had been smitten ever since. But that had been over 4 years ago, and due to Antonio’s busy lifestyle, as well as Marcus’s challenging job as an architect, they had never had the opportunity to meet. But that would change sooner rather than later. </p>
<p>Antonio smiled softly when the music ended, the roar of the applause filling his senses. Stoffel, one of the other dancers, grinned and stepped up next to Antonio, squeezing his shoulder.</p>
<p>“That was the best one so far.” he chuckled. Antonio nodded, agreeing. </p>
<p>“I had some good inspiration.” he said with a grin.</p>
<p>Tonight, he had danced for the love of his life.</p>
<p>Stoffel pulled him to the front of the stage, where they bowed for the audience. Antonio was still a bit out a breath, but took the praise in with a broad smile. </p>
<p>He knew what would come next. Kimi would walk onto the stage, hand him a bouquet of flowers, and the audience would applaud one last time.</p>
<p>This time, however, it wasn’t Kimi who walked onto the stage. Antonio blinked, not believing his eyes.</p>
<p>“Marcus?” he gasped out. Marcus gave him a nervous smile, the Swede walking up to him with a large bouquet of red roses in his arms. </p>
<p>Antonio started to cry then. Marcus’s eyes widened immediately, placing the bouquet in Stoffel’s arms for the time being before gently clutching Antonio’s face between his hands. Antonio could feel his fingers tremble against his cheeks, the Italian trying desperately to stop crying as he looked up in those sea-blue eyes he had so longed to see.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here.” Antonio sobbed, still unable to move as Marcus wiped the tears off his cheeks. Marcus let out a shaky breath.</p>
<p>“I told you I wanted to see you dance, and I thought it would be a nice surprise.” Marcus said. “I didn’t mean to upset you like this.” he added more quietly, glancing to his left, where the full theatre room was still watching on. Antonio let out a choked noise.</p>
<p>“I’m not upset, I’m so incredibly happy.” he whispered, finally daring to bring up his hand to touch Marcus’s cheek. </p>
<p>“Oh just kiss him already.” Kimi sighed, the Finn having taken the flowers from Stoffel. Antonio blushed, before hesitantly leaning in to brush his lips over Marcus’s. He had had many first kisses in his life, but this one was magic.</p>
<p>“This must be a dream.” Antonio whispered. Marcus chuckled, pulling the trembling dancer into his arms. Antonio smiled and jumped up, wrapping his legs around the Swede’s waist. Marcus’s fingers brushed through his hair, the Swede’s lips pressed to his ear to whisper softly in answer</p>
<p>“It isn’t. We’re really together now.” </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>
  <i>TOGI_rapunzel: you guys will never believe what just happened!!<br/>
LionBoy33: I think we will believe it without any problem ;)<br/>
Hobbit69: *insert smug look here*<br/>
TOGI_rapunzel: what are you all on about??<br/>
Russdude: we helped Marcus come into contact with Kimi, so he could come onto the stage<br/>
A2A3: we do need a video of that moment though!!<br/>
TOGI_rapunzel: I hate all of you for keeping this a secret!! But thank you all, one day I will repay you all &lt;3 </i>
</p>
<p>“Babe, you coming to bed?” Marcus chuckled, the Swede already sprawled on the bed. Antonio was standing in the bathroom, taking the last remnants of eyeliner off his face. They had just taken a shower together, but well… the focus hadn’t really been on Antonio taking his makeup off. Antonio shuddered, remembering the feeling of Marcus’s gentle touch, of his lips on his skin. He had fallen in love even more.</p>
<p>“Coming.” Antonio chuckled, dropping his phone on the desk in the corner of the hotel room before crawling onto the bed. Marcus pulled him close instantly, drawing Antonio into a soft kiss. </p>
<p>“I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of this.” Marcus whispered as Antonio crawled over him, straddling his hips. The dancer grinned and leaned down, properly kissing him this time. Marcus’s fingers curled into Antonio’s damp hair, tugging the long strands. Antonio squeaked in surprise, swatting at Marcus’s chest half-heartedly. Marcus just winked at him, pressing feather-light kisses over his jaw.</p>
<p>“You were amazing today.” Marcus said, sitting up and loosely wrapping his arms around Antonio’s waist. Antonio bit his lip.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” he murmured, nuzzling their noses together. Marcus startled him when the Swede slung his legs off the bed, getting up with Antonio’s legs still wrapped around his waist. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Antonio asked when Marcus reached for his phone. Marcus winked, lowering Antonio on the floor but keeping him close. Marcus patted at the screen, until soft music filled the room.</p>
<p>“I wanted to dance with you.” he muttered, arms curling around Antonio’s waist.</p>
<p>“Ballet?” Antonio asked, raising his eyebrow. Marcus snorted.</p>
<p>“I don’t think my limbs are coordinated enough for that. But I can manage a slow dance.” He murmured. Antonio sighed contentedly. </p>
<p>“I think I can manage that too.” he whispered, resting his head against Marcus’s shoulder as the two of them rocked along to the gentle music. Antonio’s heart was full of love, and he felt as if he was in paradise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did we all figure out the other two pairings yet?? Any clues as to what those jobs etc will entail?</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed reading! Let me know what you think! Kuddos and Comments fuel my writing!<br/>Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lando and Carlos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so this one will be a little different. To give it a more interesting spin, Lando and Carlos are not a couple when they decide to meet up. Instead, Lando is just going on a language exchange and Carlos is his host.<br/>But don't fret: they will fall in love eventually ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lando felt nervous, almost anxious as he walked through the airport. His mum was with him, having driven him over to the airport and making sure Lando did not get in any wrong queues. Cisco noticed her son's nerves, and gently squeezed his shoulder.</p><p>"You'll be fine, love. You've been talking to Carlos for what - 6 months now? And your school definitely wouldn't send you somewhere unsafe." She soothed, but Lando still nervously nibbled on the edge of his nail. 6 months ago, going on an exchange after graduating high school seemed like a good idea. Lando couldn't bear the idea yet of going to uni, but hadn't wanted to be at home for a year. He loved his family dearly, but that might have possibly driven him mad.</p><p>His school had advised him a few different language exchange courses he could do during a gap year, and in the end Lando had gone for the Spanish one. He had always liked the sound of the language, and the idea he would be able to speak it fluently this time next year had seemed rather appealing. He had been brought into contact with Carlos through email, and they had gotten along great after the initial awkward introductions. Carlos had done a similar course as Lando had started now, and after finishing it (Carlos’s English was almost better than Lando’s) he had decided it was only fair if helped someone who wanted to learn Spanish in return.</p><p>Lando had been a bit nervous about being in contact with the older Spaniard first, especially when he had first seen a picture of him. Carlos was beautiful, he really was, and Lando had felt something in his chest he had never felt before. They started video chatting after a month, so it was easier for Lando to practise, but in reality, they mostly talked in English about everything they wanted, and Lando loved the fact he had someone to be so honest to.</p><p>They had made arrangements for Lando to visit Carlos in Spain, so Lando could put his Spanish skills to good use. It had taken a while to plan as Carlos had an insanely busy schedule. The Spaniard was a diver, a very good one at that, and his life consisted of constantly training and competing, Lando, who was rather afraid of heights, could never imagine throwing himself off a springboard or platform, let alone being able to create somersaults and twist as you plummeting metres down into the pool. Still, the exchange seemed like a good opportunity to get to know more about the sport.</p><p>“Lando, honey?” Cisca said softly, realising her son had completely zoned out. Lando sighed.</p><p>“I’m just a little nervous,”  he mumbled. Cisca smiled, kissing the top of Lando’s head.</p><p>“It’s two months. Carlos seems like a nice guy, and his family is friendly too.” she soothed. “And if you are not comfortable, you just come back home, okay?” she said. Lando smiled.</p><p>“Thanks mum.” he muttered, hugging her tightly before taking a deep breath, and heading on to the security check.</p><p>Once at the gate, Lando got out his phone, seeing his friends had sent him many messages.</p><p>
  <i>A2A3: Hi baby Brit! You’ll be fine, I’m sure you’ll get along amazingly with Carlos ;)<br/>
LionBoy33: You’ll have so much fun! And who knows, you might fall in love ;)<br/>
Hobbit69: I doubt it, I’m practically a baby and he looks like a GOD<br/>
TOGI_rapunzel: don’t be silly, Lando. Just go there and have fun.<br/>
RussDude: Yes! Just go there and learn Spanish, and if something more happens that is a good bonus!<br/>
Hobbit69: You’re all right guys. I’ll text you all when I arrive.</i>
</p><p>He sighed as he pocketed his phone, before taking it out again, remembering to text Carlos.</p><p><i>At the airport now! Will see you in a few hours :)</i> - he texted to Carlos. He honestly couldn’t wait to meet the Spaniard in real life, although the meeting was what made him nervous. He wasn’t sure whether he would be allowed to hug Carlos, or if he had to settle for a handshake. That’s what kept him busy during the plane ride, mauling what could happen over and over again in his head.</p><p>He was close to crying by the time he hauled his suitcase towards the arrival hall of the airport. He had checked his phone multiple times, but Carlos had not texted him. Lando nervously followed the other travellers through the sliding doors. He frantically looked around the crowd of family and friends waiting for their loved ones to return, letting out a relieved breath when he spotted Carlos waiting a bit further away. The Spaniard grinned when he spotted Lando, instantly waving him over. The moment Lando was close enough, Carlos drew the small Brit into his arms, hugging him tightly. </p><p>“Hola cabrón.” Carlos muttered in his ear, holding Lando close for longer than what was probably necessary. Lando was grinning widely, snuggling into Carlos’s embrace.</p><p>“Hi…” he whispered, not quite believing this was real. Carlos smelled nice, and Lando could get used to cuddling with him.</p><p>“It’s great to finally meet you in real life, kid.” Carlos said as he pulled away, ruffllng Lando’s unruly hair. Lando blushed.</p><p>“It’s great to hug you too- I mean meet!” he squeaked awkwardly. Carlos chuckled, swinging his arm over Lando’s shoulders.</p><p>“That too.” Carlos chuckled gently, not seeming phased by the Brit’s awkwardness. Lando shyly smiled up the Spaniard.</p><p>“Vamos a casa?” Lando tried slowly, hoping he remembered the sentence correctly. Carlos grinned proudly.</p><p>“Si, cabrón, we’re going home.” </p><p>~~~~~~~~<br/>
Lando was a bit overwhelmed when they arrived at Carlos’s family home. The Spaniard has a small apartment in the city too, but was with his family for the summer. Which meant that was were Lando would be staying too. Lando liked Carlos’s parents, and his sisters, but it was a lot to meet everyone in one go. Carlos seemed to have noticed his hesitance, and kept close to Lando, translating for him when the family spoke too fast for Lando to follow well. Lando was sure the family all spoke English too, but in order for Lando to put his Spanish skills to the test, there had to at least be someone speaking Spanish to him.</p><p>“Come on, I’ll give you a tour of the house.” Carlos said once everyone had greeted Lando. Lando, who was not used to being greeted so friendly by people he didn’t know, was quite flustered, and nodded eagerly. Carlos helped him drag his luggage up the stairs, showing him around as they went.</p><p>“You have the room next to mine.” Carlos said, pointing to the two doors.</p><p>“Can I see your room too?” Lando asked curiously. Carlos chuckled.</p><p>“Of course, cabrón.” he said with a friendly smile, putting the bags down before opening the door. Carlos’s room was quite large, with a king-sized bed and an old-looking desk in the corner, as well as some training equipment. Lando spotted some pictures on Carlos’s wall and instantly walked over to look at them. Most of the pictures were of Carlos at diving competitions, and Lando blushed when he noticed how little Carlos was wearing on those photos.</p><p>“Ah yes, I’m afraid speedos are not very elegant.” Carlos chuckled, while Lando could only stare wide-eyed at all the skin on show. </p><p>“You ehh… You look pretty good in them.” Lando muttered. Carlos nudged their shoulders together.</p><p>“Thank you.” Carlos grinned, before leading Lando along to the adjacent room, Lando’s home for the coming two months. Lando grinned as they entered, jogging over and flopping onto the bed belly first. Carlos chuckled and walked over him, laying down on his back next to the young Brit.</p><p>“Did you tell your parents you arrived?” Carlos asked, waiting until Lando nodded before continuing. “And did you tell your friends too?” he added. Lando’s eyes widened, rolling onto his back and taking out his phone to send a message to the group chat. </p><p>“Let’s take a photo for them.” Carlos proposed, shuffling closer until their heads were close enough together. Lando snapped a picture, both of them pulling a silly face, and sent it to the group. He knew he should have told the guys he had arrived sooner, as they tended to get a little overprotective over him. After sending the pictures, he got replies almost instantly.</p><p>
  <i>RussDude: glad you arrived safely, little one!<br/>
LionBoy33: looking very snug ;)<br/>
TOGI_rapunzel: Glad you are there. Keep us posted!<br/>
Hobbit69: Everyone stop being so worried, I’m not a baby!”<br/>
A2A3: Yes you are! Our little baby hobbit!<br/>
Hobbit69: Shut up all of you! I talk to you later!</i>
</p><p>“They are funny.” Carlos chuckled, having read the messages over Lando’s shoulder. Lando shrugged.</p><p>“They are. It’s good to have them.” Lando answered. Carlos smiled, nudging their shoulders together. </p><p>“Did you ever meet them?” Carlos asked. “I mean I know they are all meeting up with their boyfriends, but are you all meeting up too?” he asked. Lando shrugged. Carlos had inched even closer to him now, rolling onto his side with one arm loosely thrown over Lando’s waist. Lando swallowed thickly, pretending as if he didn’t feel flustered.</p><p>“I hope so. One day.” he said with a soft smile. “I’ve known them for 2 years or so now. It would be nice to see them.” he rolled onto side too, looking at the older Spaniard smiling softly at him. Carlos seemed to want to say something, but then he heard Carlos’s mum calling from downstairs. Carlos grinned.</p><p>“It’s dinner time.”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>That night, Lando could not sleep. he hated to admit it, but he was feeling a little homesick. It was past 3AM when he got up with a sigh, shuffling towards the bathroom. To get there, he had to pass Carlos’s room, end peeking in through the half-open door he saw the Spaniard was fast asleep. Lando blushed and quickly hurried on towards to bathroom.</p><p>On the way back to his room, he glanced into Carlos’s room again. The Spaniard had sleepily pushed himself up on his elbows and was blinking in Lando’s directions.</p><p>“Can’t you sleep, cariño?” Carlos asked groggily. Lando shrugged up a shoulder, leaning against the doorway.</p><p>“I’m a bit homesick.” he mumbled, feeling embarrassed. Carlos rubbed at his eyes, before gesturing Lando closer.</p><p>“Come here.” he said, lifting the covers and patting the empty spot next to him. Lando’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Oh no, I-” he started. Carlos rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Just come here.” he chuckled. Lando swallowed thickly but then patted over and laid down. Carlos yawned and pulled him close, letting Lando snuggle into his side.</p><p>“There is nothing to be ashamed of.” Carlos muttered. “I get homesick too.” he added, pressing a kiss to Lando’s temple. Lando sighed and didn’t answer. Instead he wrapped an arm around Carlos’s chest, pillowing his head on the older man’s shoulder.</p><p>“Gracias, cabrón.” he said, a small smile tugging at his lips. Carlos hummed, his breathing evening out until he was fast asleep. </p><p>In Carlos’s arms, Lando no longer felt homesick. In Carlos’s arms, Lando felt at home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd like to know what you think! Which pairing is your fav so far?</p><p>Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. George and Nicholas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not to be dramatic, but I'd DIE for this pairings<br/>These two are too adorable and I love Nicky as a teacher!<br/>This is the very last pairing to be revealed, after this, it's time to check in with some of the other pairings again ;)<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>A2A3: Are you ready Georgie? Your the last one of us to meet their BAE!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>TOGI_rapunzel: So excited for you! Nicky must be over the moon as well to finally meet you!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>RussDude: I'm so nervous is stupid!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>LionBoy33: You'll be fine!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hobbit69: Yeah the worst thing that can happen is that Nicky sees you and decides you're ugly!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>RussDude: Not helpful at all, Lando, but thanks anyways.</i>
</p><p>George sighed and he put his phone away, closing up to check the time displayed at the gate. 30 more minutes before they'd start boarding, then 9 more hours before he'd arrive in Canada. And he was nervous as hell. He jerked nervously when his phone buzzed again.</p><p><i>Can't wait to see you soon love❤ So excited I can't sleep!</i> Nicky had texted him. Considering it was 9AM in London, George knew it was the middle of the night for the Canadian.</p><p><i>Sleep a little, love! You're boring when you're tired ;) </i> George answered, feeling his heart swell. </p><p>He had met Nicholas through a family friend. Everyone had seemed convinced Nicky and George would be perfect for each other, and while George had been reluctant to believe, them, he had given the Canadian a chance.</p><p>And maybe, his family had been right. Nicholas, who was a preschool teacher, was kind and warm, and had the most beautiful smile George had ever seen. The first time they had video called, George had been flustered to say a word, but even that had not pushed Nicky away. Nicholas genuinely seemed to like him, and George was head over heels for him in return. </p><p>George still remembered the day Nicky had asked him to visit as if it had been yesterday. They had been talking softly, George already curled up in bed while Nicholas was eating his dinner at the kitchen table. It had become tradition for them, as it was one of the few moments on a day that they both had the time to call. George treasured those moments, even if he occasionally had to stay awake for longer than he would have wanted.</p><p>"God I'm exhausted." George yawned. He had just finished his last uni exams of the period, he was studying law, and all the studying had taken a toll on him. Nicky smiled at him.</p><p>"I don't want to keep you up if you want to sleep, love." The Canadian said gently. George sighed.</p><p>"I wish there wasn't so much time difference between us, it sucks." He sniffled. He felt so emotionally drained, and not being able to even get a hug from the guy he loved made tears well up in his eyes. "Sorry." George whispered, feeling embarrassed as he wiped at his cheeks. Nicky sighed, his brows furrowed. </p><p>"Come visit me." He blurted out. "I can't leave Canada because of my job, but I'll buy you a ticket. I just… I want to be able to hug you." He mumbled, cheeks flushing a light pink. George promptly started to sniffle even more, but nodded fervently. Nicholas chuckled softly.</p><p>"You have no idea how happy that makes me." Nicky whispered. "But I think it's really time for you to go to sleep now." He then chuckled, seeing the way George's eyes were practically drooping shut. George yawned.</p><p>"We talk about this tomorrow, yeah?" He mumbled. Nicholas smiled. </p><p>"Of course." He said softly. George gave him a crooked smile.</p><p>"Talk to me while I fall asleep?" He mumbled a little shyly. Nicholas hummed.</p><p>"Of course baby." He said gently. And George had smiled, contently falling asleep.</p><p>That had been 6 months ago, and finally the day had arrived. </p><p>George was finally meeting his Nicky.</p><p>The flight was long and George was uncomfortable, not being able to sleep or able to pay attention to the films playing on the tiny screens. His long legs were cramping up from being cooped up without sufficient leg space, but he knew it would be worth it the moment he saw Nicholas.</p><p>Still, he was absolutely terrified as he walked into the arrival hall. He glanced around the crowded space, hoping to find Nicholas somewhere, before gasping when he saw the Canadian waiting for him a bit further away. </p><p>"Nicky…" he whispered, quickening his pace. The Canadian hadn't spotted him yet, fussing over the bouquet of roses and the teddy bear he was holding. George called out his name a second time as he got closer, and this time, Nicky looked up. A beaming smile spread over the Canadian's face.</p><p>"George…" he sighed, pulling the Brit into a tight hug. George was shaking, clutching on to Nicky with all his might as he nuzzled his face into the soft fabric of Nicholas’s sweater. The Canadian smelled nice, like a soft perfume and spices, and George had never felt happier.</p><p>"Nicky, the flowers…" he then chuckled, pulling away a little. The flowers were a bit smashed now, but still beautiful. Nicholas seemed a bit embarrassed, but still handed the bouquet to him. George grinned and held them in the crook of his arm.</p><p>"Thank you, that's so romantic." George said with flushed cheeks, also taking the teddy bear from the Canadian. Nicholas smiled at him. </p><p>"I can't believe you're here, love." He whispered, placing his hand on George's cheeks. George bit his lip, leaning into the touch. He desperately wanted to kiss Nicholas, but he wasn't sure Nicky wanted him to. Nicholas had seen George glancing at his lips and hummed, drawing the Brit into a gentle and very careful kiss. George felt himself melt into the touch. Nicky's lips were soft and just perfect, and George could not get enough of him.</p><p>Nicky was the one to break the kiss, sighing before pressing a kiss to George's forehead.</p><p>"Come on, I'll bring you home." </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>George smiled when they walked into Nicky's apartment. It was beautiful and homely, pictures and children's drawings on the wall everywhere. There was a large balcony too and George walked outside to take in the view. He sighed happily when Nicky pressed up against his back, the Canadian's arms on either side of him.</p><p>"This is nice." George whispered, tilting his head to the side as Nicky kissed at his jaw and neck. Nicky hummed.</p><p>"I still can't believe you're here." He muttered. "But I'm so happy I finally get to hold you." He added. His arms curled around George more tightly and George had never felt more safe in his life. The young Brit turned in Nicholas's hold, drawing him into a messy kiss as he clutched at Nicky's short hair. Nicholas chuckled and walked backwards into the apartment again, their mouth not parting as he pulled George along with him. </p><p>George gasped as Nicholas pushed him onto the bed, the Canadian crawling over him and settling between George's long legs. </p><p>"You're gorgeous." Nicky whispered, trailing kisses over George's throat. George shuddered under him. It had been such a long time since someone had touched him like this, and considering it was Nicholas, who might very well be the love of his life,  he got even more flustered.</p><p>“Take your sweater off.” George mumbled impatiently, wiggling out of his own shirt too. Nicholas chuckled and did as George asked. </p><p>“Mh, did you know you were hiding so much muscle under that top.” George grinned, brushing his fingers lightly over Nicholas’s strong forearms. Nicky chuckled. </p><p>“I think it comes with being a preschool teacher.” he chuckled. “I have to lift children all day.” he shrugged. George sighed.</p><p>“I bet you are adorable with kids.” he whispered, pulling Nicky down so their chest laid flush together. Nicholas smiled and rested their foreheads together. George revelled in the moment, but then gasp.</p><p>“Need to tell the guys I arrived.” he said. He rolled them over so he was straddling Nicky’s hips, and got his phone out of his back pocket. Nicholas chuckled, seeming amused, but then busied himself rubbing his hands over George’s thighs as the Brit tapped away at his phone. </p><p>
  <i>RussDude: I’ve arrived and he is amazing!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>LionBoy33: Glad to hear that! Hope you two will have fun!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hobbit69: Pls don’t overshare this time, i’m still traumatised from the time you tried to teach us about taking nude photos</i>
</p><p>
  <i>RussDude: As if you don’t use my tips now ;)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>TOGI_rapunzel: I don’t, pics of me in my ballet outfits are more than enough ;)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A2A3: Imagine having a model boyfriend and knowing you’ll never look as good on pics as he does *sigh*</i>
</p><p>
  <i>RussDude: Don’t fret Alex, I’ll give you another lesson! </i>
</p><p>“You done?” Nicky asked with a soft chuckle, sitting up and wrapping an arm around George’s waist. “I’m getting bored.” he teased. With his free hand, he took George’s phone from the Brit, dropping it on the nightstand. George smiled, sliding his arms around Nicky’s neck as he nuzzled their noses together.</p><p>“Sorry.” he whispered, fluttering his long lashes as he ghosted his fingertips along Nicholas’s spine. “But I promise I’ll make it up to you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Which of the 5 pairings would you like to read about again? I honestly love all 5 storylines so much it's hard to decide which to do next jsjs<br/>Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Max and Daniel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took me a while to update, but here we are again! It took me a while to figure out whether I wanted to continue in the same order and uhm yeah I did cos it makes it easier to remember what to write next!</p>
<p>Also this chapter features Michael and lamb's so uhm yeah - those are good bonuses!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max was woken up by someone gently kissing his way down his neck and chest. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes, smiling happily when he saw Daniel leaning over him.</p>
<p>"Morning beautiful." The Aussie whispered. Max smiled and wrapped his arms around Dan's shoulder, pulling him down until their bodies were flush together. Daniel hummed and nuzzled his nose against Max's, settling between Max's thighs as to not crush the younger man. Max blushed as their crotches rubbed together, knowing Dan could feel his morning hard on. Daniel pulled away a little when he saw the discomfort on Max's face.</p>
<p>"It's okay." He muttered, rolling off Max. Max sighed.</p>
<p>"I've never… not with a guy at least." Max whispered, cuddling back into the pillows. Daniel smiled and held out his arm, letting Max cuddle into his chest.</p>
<p>"I understand, we don’t have to rush this.” he said with a tender grin. “Come on, why don’t I take you for a proper tour of the farm?” Daniel added. Max grinned.</p>
<p>“I’d like that.” </p>
<p>While Dan was in the shower, Max took his phone from the nightstand, seeing his friends had left him messages.</p>
<p>
  <i>A2A3: hey Maxy! How is life down under? Have you been attacked by a kangaroo yet?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Russdude: everything is Aus wants to kill you lmao</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>LionBoy33: Everything is okay! Dan is amazing and I am very happy here!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>TOGI_rapunzel: but..? You sound off.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>A2A3: How can you know from 1 message?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>LionBoy33: Well there is one thing…</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>TOGI_rapunzel: Knew it!!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hobbit69: What is it Maxy?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>LionDude33: Things got a little… heated this morning. And it was nice, but I was too scared to really do anything. I’m afraid Dan will not like me as much anymore if I make him wait for sex.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>RussDude: If he does, leave him. You shouldn’t go too fast just to keep him happy. If he loves you, he won’t mind slowing down. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>A2A3: Exactly!!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hobbit69: I was teriffied of that too, but Carlos didn’t mind when I told him I wasn’t ready. I think that’s when you know they truly care for you.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>LionBoy33: I guess you are right! Thanks for the advice guys!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>A2A3: You’re welcome! Send us pics of your Aussie soon, yeah?</i>
</p>
<p>Max huffed in surprise as Daniel sat back down on the bed, the man’s curls wet and messy after the shower. Daniel was wearing loose cargo pants and had a shirt in his hands, but had not put it on yet,</p>
<p>“Hey, you okay?” Daniel asked when he noticed Max’s slightly furrowed brow. Max sighed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” he reassured the Aussie, reaching out his hand to put it over the cupid tattooed on Daniel’s arm.</p>
<p>“I wish I had the courage to get a tattoo.” Max mumbled. Daniel smiled.</p>
<p>“We can go to a tattoo shop whenever you want.” he said simply. Max huffed but smiled. From the start, Daniel easy-going, no-nonsense personality had made him realise he didn’t always have to be uptight and proper, he could have fun too.</p>
<p>“Maybe another day.” Max said with a chuckle. Daniel smiled and wrapped an arm around Max’s waist.</p>
<p>“Get dressed, hun, the sheeps are getting hungry.” he chuckled. Max leaned in to quickly peck Dan’s lip, getting off the bed and hesitating momentarily before slipping into the bathroom to get changed. He wore the thin cargo pants Daniel had bought him, saying they were the only thing appropriate when working in the Australian heat considering it was best to protect your legs from any murderous critters crawling around the property. </p>
<p>Daniel had made them sandwiches as Max got dressed, which they ate while walking hand in hand over the property. </p>
<p>“It really is beautiful here.” Max said with a smile, even though the heat of the sun was making him feel uncomfortably sticky. Daniel chuckled and pressed a cold bottle of water against his neck, before leading Max over to a small shed.</p>
<p>“We have some lambs in here, which have to be bottle fed as their mothers can't or won't take care of them. Michael probably already started feeding them but I’m sure he could use some help.” Daniel explained. Max frowned.</p>
<p>“Who is Michael?” Max asked. Daniel blinked.</p>
<p>“My best Mate, he works the farm with me. Did I not tell you?” he said. Max shook his head.</p>
<p>“I don’t think so?” he muttered, looking away as he suddenly felt awkward. Daniel seemed to want to say more, but then a broadly build man stepped out of the shed and walked over. And Max knew why Dan hadn’t mentioned him. </p>
<p>Michael was attractive, hot even, and Max instantly felt jealousy starting to wrap around his heart.</p>
<p>“Hey mate, nice to finally meet you!” Michael greeted, holding out his hand. Max offered him a tight-lipped smile but then shook his hand.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you too.” he muttered, looking down at the dusty floor. Michael glanced back and forth between Max and Dan for a moment, the latter clearing his throat.</p>
<p>“How are the lambs?” Daniel asked Michael.</p>
<p>“Most of them have been fed, I was just going to get some more milk for the little guy born yesterday.” Michael explained. “But if you feel like it, maybe you and Max can feed him? He is adorable.” he added. Daniel turned to Max, who still seemed deeply uncomfortable with his shoulders hunched up and his arms folded over his chest.</p>
<p>“Would you like to?” Dan asked the Dutchman, who sighed but then nodded.</p>
<p>“Okay.” he agreed quietly. Michael nodded, already stepping away. </p>
<p>“Awesome, I’ll leave you guys to it then.” Michael said. “Nice to meet you Max, I’ll see you around.” he added with a nod, before wandering off to one of the pastures. Daniel tried to take Max’s hand and the Dutchman reluctantly allowed it, letting Dan lead him into the shed. Max was feeling more than uncomfortable, more than a little hurt. If Michael really was Dan’s best friend, then why did Max not know about him? Was there something going on between the two? </p>
<p>Max was distracted as Daniel lifted a small, noisy lamb out of one of the pens, where the little baby had been laying under a heating lamb. The little animal wiggled around in Dan’s arms and tried to suckle on Dan’s fingers. </p>
<p>“Sit down, you can stay with him while I warm the milk.” Daniel told Max, who nodded and sat down on an overturned crate, the little lamb wobbling around in the straw near his feet. Daniel disappeared momentarily through another door, leaving the lamb to search Max for food. </p>
<p>“Easy, <i>kleintje</i>” Max chuckled as the tiny lamb chewed on his pants. the lamb bleating loudly as it got more and more impatient. Daniel returned with a bottle of milk, testing the teat before handing it to Max.</p>
<p>“Just offer it to him, he should know what to do.” Dan said, kneeling down next to them. Max gently nudged the bottle against the lamb’s nose, chuckling tenderly as the little one immediately latched on, drinking hungrily. </p>
<p>“Did I really never tell you about Michael?” Daniel asked Max softly, clearly noticing the Dutchman was still awfully quiet. Max sighed and shook his head.</p>
<p>“You told me there were friends helping you around here, but you never mentioned one of them looked like a Greek God.” he muttered. Dan blinked at Max for a moment, before chuckling.</p>
<p>“You’re jealous.” he chuckled, meanwhile lifting the little lamb as it had finished drinking. The little animal bleated and tried to chew on Dan’s hair as the Aussie brought it back to the heating lamp.</p>
<p>“I am not.” Max grumbled childishly. Daniel crouched down in front of Max, placing his hands on the man’s knees.</p>
<p>“I love you, Max.” Dan whispered. “Hell, I don’t think I’ve ever loved someone as much as I love you.” he added, brushing his fingers over Max’s cheek. Max sighed. </p>
<p>“But why?” he whispered, tears brimming in his eyes now. “I am not as hot or muscled as Michael is, and I'm even too scared to go any further than kissing you.” his eyes were still downcast, but Daniel gently lifted his chin so their eyes met.</p>
<p>“I love you because you’re funny, and caring, and absolutely gorgeous.” he said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I won’t care if we never go further than making out, if I get horny I’ll just get myself off. The only thing that matters to me right now is that you came here, that you flew halfway across the world to meet me and that you are even more freaking perfect now that I can actually hold you in my arms.” Daniel whispered. Max offered him a shy smile.</p>
<p>“I love you too.” he answered quietly. Daniel grinned, one of those thousand Watt smiles Max loved so much.</p>
<p>“I know.” he said gently, holding out his arms. Max chuckled but folded himself into the hug, clutching on tightly to Dan's shoulders and kissing his neck, hoping the Aussie understood how grateful he was for the way Dan understood him.</p>
<p>"No offence Maxy, but you're really, really sticky." Daniel muttered in his ear. "How about we go swimming?" He added, pulling away a little. Max chuckled, wiping his sweaty brow with the back of his hand.</p>
<p>"I'd like that."</p>
<p>Max felt slightly self conscious as he padded over to the pool in his brightly patterned swimming trunks. Dan was already in the water, floating on his back with a content expression on his face. Max smirked as he placed his towel on one of the chairs next to the pool, jogging over to the edge of the water and cannonballing into it. Daniel squealed girlishly when he got splashed in the face, but then laughed, playfully grabbing Max's waist and ducking him under. </p>
<p>The two men childishly splashed around in the water until they got tired. Daniel pulled Max close, pushing the man's legs up around his waist as they stood in the middle of the pool. Max smiled, brushing Dan's wet curls out of his face before pressing a gentle kiss to Dan's lips.</p>
<p>"You're beautiful, Maxy." Dan whispered, kissing Max's collarbone before wading back to the stairs in the pool. Max reluctantly let go of Dan as Daniel gently urged him out if the water.</p>
<p>"We don't want to get all wrinkled like raisins." He chuckled as he draped himself over one of the lounge chairs. Max went to sit one of the others, meanwhile drying his hair with a towel, but then changed his mind.</p>
<p>"Mind if I sit here?" He mumbled, sitting down between Dan's feet. Dan grinned and instantly pulled him backwards, until Max's back was resting against his chest, Dan's arms loosely slung around Max's waist.</p>
<p>"This is nice." Dan sighed contentedly. Part of Max wanted to be self-conscious over being half-naked and pressed up against the Aussie, but he was honestly too comfortable to care. Max placed his hand over Dan's, which was resting on his stomach.</p>
<p>"I never want to leave again." Max sighed. Daniel nuzzled his hair. </p>
<p>"You're welcome to stay for however long you want. I'd do anything to be able to hold you like this every day, you know?" Daniel whispered in his ear. Max sighed, contentedly closing his eyes.</p>
<p>"I know. Me too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think! What pairing can't you wait to read more about? And do we like Dan the farmer👀👀</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The other 4 pairings (or at least, one half of 4 other pairings) has already been teased in the group chats. Any clue what pairings I'll use? Let me know what you think ;)</p><p>Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>